I believe in Sherlock
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Momente und Gedanken sowie Gefühle und Erkenntnisse im Leben von Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Lestrade und all die anderen, deren Leben um Baker Street 221B kreist. Drabbel-Sammlung
1. Drabbel 1 bis 4

Sherlock, Lestrade/Watson zu zweit allein (48 Wörter, Spoiler für S2)

Sie küssten und umarmten sich. Sie liebten und sie trösteten sich, aber am Ende waren sie beide allein. Standen einsam und allein am Fuße eines Grabes, die Hand, die die ihre umklammerte, nicht bemerkend und nur den Geist des Mannes sehend, der ihr Leben so sehr beeinflusst hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock & Mycroft, "Du warst schon immer so" (71 Wörter)

"Du warst schon immer so. Immer denkst du nur an dich selbst und deine Erfüllung, während dir alle anderen und deren Gefühle egal waren!", sagte Mycroft in seiner ruhigen Stimme bevor er ging und seinen Bruder stehen ließ.

Sherlock dachte nicht weiter daran, doch in manchen Momenten, wo er John unauffällig beobachtete, überkam ihn der Gedanke das Mycroft vielleicht Recht hatte und ... das John dies bald zu spüren bekommen würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sherlock, Sherlock 'Geige' (57 Wörter)

Niemand zuvor hatte gesehen wie er mit zärtlichen Händen über sie strich, ihr Töne entlockte, die niemand zuvor gehört hatte und sie als den Schatz liebkoste, die sie war. Er hatte das nie zugelassen. Sie war die Seine und die Einzige, die ihn verstand und ihm eine Stimme geben konnte... selbst, wenn sie nur eine Violine war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sherlock, Sherlock/John, Wiedergutmachung (59 Wörter, Spoiler für S2)

Ruhig hielt sich Sherlock den Eisbeutel ans Gesicht, während er John musterte. Wie früher so oft saßen sie einander schweigend in ihrer Wohnung Baker Street 221b gegenüber, doch anders als die viele Male davor war es diesmal Sherlock der das Schweigen brach. "Und? Genügt der Schlag als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass ich dich nicht in meinen gespielten Tod eingeweiht habe?"

_  
><strong>AN:** Der 3-Satz-Ficathon pausiert gerade, aber sobald es weiter geht, wird es auch hier neue Drabbels geben. Bis dahin habe ich die Sammlung jedoch erstmal als fertiggestellt markiert.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich trotzdem freuen. :-)

LG  
>Shadow<p> 


	2. Drabbel 5 bis 8

**Sherlock: John, Keine Milch** (31 Wörter)

Es war keine Milch im Kühlschrank der Bakerstreet 221b.

Schon seit Monaten stand keine Milch mehr im Kühlschrank.

Schließlich war der, der sie holen wollte, auch schon seit Monaten woanders zuhause.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, Geigenspiel** (67 Wörter)

Sie liebt klassische Musik. Piano und Cello und all diese Instrumente zaubern stets ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, während sie sich an ihren Vater erinnert, der als Dirigent sowohl sein Orchester als auch das Leben seiner Familie angeführt hat.

Jedoch würde die Geige immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben, genauso wie der Mann, der sie so oft gekonnt und so oft gewollt ungekonnt, gespielt hat.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock, John, verschlossene Türe** (62 Wörter)

Er hatte nie aufgegeben zu hoffen.

Er wusste, dass Sherlock noch lebte.

Doch während er auf den Altar zuschritt, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte und so begann er mit seinem "Ich will." nicht nur ein neues Leben als Ehemann, sondern auch ein Leben ohne ein weiteres Hoffen auf Sherlocks Rückkehr und vielleicht... vielleicht war das auch gut so.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock, Lestrade, Drogen** (56 Wörter)

Sherlock war clever. Dies stand nie in Frage, doch trotzdem hatte er immer noch nicht den wahren Grund für alle diese Drogenrazzien herausgefunden.

Ja, Greg wollte Sherlock damit zwingen ihm zu helfen, aber zum großen Teil wollte er einfach verhindern, dass er je wieder dieses Bild sehen musste, dass ihn seit Jahren in seinen Alpträumen verfolgte.


	3. Drabbel 9 bis 12

**Sherlock: Mycroft, Nervensäge** (22 Wörter)

. ?thread=1521157#t1521157

Er liebte seinen Bruder.

Er liebte ihn wirklich.

Doch manchmal... manchmal wünschte sich Mycroft das Sherlock einfach nur den Mund halten würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock: Mycroft, Nervensäge** (52 Wörter)

. ?thread=1521157#t1521157

Sherlock liebte seinen Bruder nicht. Nein, denn dafür war er viel zu oft einfach zu genervt von diesem.

Trotzdem würde er nicht zulassen, dass diesem etwas zu stieß und vielleicht würde Mycroft dann endlich begreifen, dass Sherlock schon lange erwachsen war und keine Nervensäge brauchte, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock, John, Familie** (76 Wörter)

. ?thread=1566725#t1566725

Als Kind bestand Johns Familie aus seinen Eltern und Harry.

Während seiner Zeit mit Sherlock kam es John vor als gäbe es nur noch ihn und Sherlock und niemand anderes zählte mehr.

Nach Reichenbach hatte John wieder Harry und seine Eltern an seine Seite, genauso wie Lestrade und Mycroft und Mrs. Hudson, doch Johns wahre Familie bestand nun aus einem Totenkopf und einer Geige, die genauso wie er darauf warteten, dass der Rest ihrer Familie zurückkehrte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sherlock, Watson, Humor ist, wenn man trotzdem lacht.** (26 Wörter)

. ?thread=1628421#t1628421

Als sie Sherlocks Leiche wegtrugen, konnte John nicht anders.

Er musste lachen.

Er lachte aus vollem Halse, denn dies war immer noch besser als heulend zusammenzubrechen.


	4. Drabbel 13

**Sherlock-BBC, Sherlock/John, schnarchen** (42 Wörter)

John war müde, einfach nur noch hundemüde und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als das er schlafen dürfte.

Darum schlug er entnervt seine Bettdecke beiseite und machte sich auf in Sherlocks Zimmer.

Vielleicht hörte er dort nicht mehr Mrs. Hudson bäumefällendes Schnarchen.


	5. Drabbel 14

**Sherlock, Mycroft 'Ich habe keinen Bruder!"** (102 Wörter)

Jedes Mal als Sherlock ihn während ihrer Kindheit ärgerte, reagierte er mit Schweigen und Ignoranz Sherlock gegenüber, angekündigt durch den simplen Satz "Ich habe keinen Bruder" und danach existierte Sherlock nicht mehr für ihn bis Mummy einschritt.

Als Erwachsener hatte er seine Rolle als großer Bruder, als Beschützer, akzeptiert und trotzdem dachte er ab und zu wie einfach sein Leben wäre, wenn er ein Einzelkind wäre.

Nach Moriarty und Sherlocks Tod wusste er, dass sein Wunsch ein Einzelkind zu sein immer der Richtige gewesen war. Als Einzelkind hätte er wenigstens nicht die Kraft aufbringen müssen seinen einzigen Bruder zu Grabe zu tragen.


	6. Drabbel 15

**Sherlock, Sherlock/Watson, "Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber ich liebe dich."** (54 Wörter)

Wie ironisch war es, dass John genau in diesem Moment realisierte, dass es wahr war. Monate, nein, jahrelang hatte er es abgestritten, doch jetzt musste er es endlich akzeptieren.

Er liebte Sherlock in all seiner soziopathischen Manie und doch war gerade dies vielleicht Grund genug warum er sich entschied Mary einen Verlobungsring zu kaufen.


	7. Drabbel 16

**BBC!Sherlock, Sherlock & Mycroft, Im Regen** (61 Wörter)

Sherlock war der Grund warum Mycroft immer einen Regenschirm dabei hatte. Es war nicht, damit Mycroft sich selbst oder Sherlock verteidigen könnte, obwohl der Schirm natürlich gleichzeitig auch eine Waffe war.

Nein, es war aus dem simplen Grund, dass Mycroft so Sherlock wenigstens vor dem Regen schützen könnte, wenn er Sherlock unweigerlich wieder mit einer Überdosis in irgendeiner Gasse finden würde.

_(Btw, das ist Pre-canon, weil während der Show vertraut Mycroft John das dieser es verhindert.)_


	8. Drabbel 17

**BBC!Sherlock, Sherlock/John, Versprechen** (33 Wörter)

"Siehst du, ich habe es versprochen und ich habe daran gedacht."

"Sehr gut Sherlock, du hast an die Milch gedacht! Nur eben drei Jahre zu spät IN DENEN ICH DACHTE DU BIST TOT!"


	9. Drabbel 18

**Sherlock, Mycroft/Lestrade, ungläubig** (47 Wörter)

Ungläubig blinzelnd ließ John seinen Blick zwischen den beiden Männern vor ihm hin und her wandern.

Hatte er dies eben wirklich gesehen?

Hatte er gerade wirklich gesehen wie Lestrade Mycroft mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht hatte und wenn ja, ob das wohl auch bei Sherlock funktionierte?


End file.
